


Forbidden Love

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Feminization, M/M, Runaway Castiel, Runaway Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Dean Winchester, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Their families forbid them from seeing each other so Dean and Castiel decide to runaway together.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to someone I got for secret santa! I won’t be able to post it during Christmas so I decided to post it today before I forget. Merry Christmas!

Castiel zipped up his suitcase and flopped down on his bed with a tired sigh. The second his parents fell asleep he ran around in his room to pack his things. He was going to run away...with Dean; the love of his life. He was scared and excited at the same time. Scared to be on his own while barely turning eighteen, but he was also excited to be with Dean for the rest of his life. The two met each other when they were kids. They were inseparable since then. They did everything together. Even took care of each other when their families wouldn’t. Accepted each other no matter how absurd it is.

The important thing is they loved each other so much, but their families forbid them seeing each other when they found out. They disapproved of their love for each other and locked their sons away. Thankfully, Dean was good at sneaking out to meet up with Cas. They decided to run away together. Go on some train and wonder where they would want to go. Lots of places to discover. They would figure it out. For now, Cas grabbed his suitcase and placed it on the ground. He threw on a thin sweatshirt before sneaking out through the front door. The wooden door clicked softly behind him as he closed it.

Cas sighed in relief and saw a smoke of his breath. Now that he was outside he could feel how cold it was. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and walked towards the sidewalk to head his way down the street. Once he arrived at the edge he stopped and rubbed his arms to warm himself up. Maybe he should’ve worn sweatpants instead of a dress. Damn Dean. Cas always wanted to impress the boy. At least he convinced himself to wear leggings so his bare legs won’t be freezing.

“She should be here…” he murmured as his teeth started to chatter. He hugged himself and slightly bounced in his spot. A couple of minutes later he saw a light in the fog and hoped that was the driver. The car slowed down until it stopped next to Cas.

The window rolled down and the girl poked her head out. ‘‘Hey, Cassie. Sorry I took long. My parents were still awake,” Charlie said with an apologetic smile. She stuck her head back in and unlocked the doors.

Cas walked towards the trunk of the car to place his luggage in. Then, he walked towards the passenger’s seat to climb in. He looked over at his friend and smiled back. “That’s quite alright, Charlie. I was only waiting for a few minutes.” He sat back in his seat and sighed softly as the heater warmed him up almost immediately. Why did they decide to runaway in the middle of winter? He doesn’t know. They just wanted to be together and runaway from their families.

“The train station here we go,” Charlie said excitedly. Cas was glad for a friend like Charlie. Without her, this wouldn’t even be happening. The ride took about an hour which his friend clearly didn’t mind yet, he still felt bad. Felt bad for leaving her behind.

Finally, they arrived at the train station. All Cas has to do is get out of the car and hop on that train. Once it leaves he and Dean will be together forever. “I guess this is it…”

“Having doubts?” Charlie asked softly.

“I just feel bad for leaving you here.” Cas frowned and his friend waved him off.

“It’s no big deal! Just send me letters and don’t forget about me, okay? We’ll be fine.” She grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. “You and Dean deserve to be happy. Right now, I’m happy for you and him. Now go before the train leaves!”

“Thank you.” Cas wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her into a hug. “Thanks for everything. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” she whispered. She pulled back and pushed him slightly. “Go before you make me cry.”

“Goodbye, Charlie.” Cas chuckled quietly. Once they bid their goodbyes the boy stepped out of the car with his suitcase in hand. He took a deep breath and walked towards the train/ He kept walking and never once looked back. He handed the conductor his ticket before entering the train. Once he stepped foot onto the vehicle he felt free. He felt light. He felt  _ amazing.  _ Cas looked around the train and found a seat near the entrance. He gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly as he watched the door and waited for Dean.

Five minutes became ten minutes and then twenty minutes. Cas feared that Dean changed his mind or couldn’t make it. He started to chew on his fingernails for how nervous he was. To runaway  _ alone _ . Going to some place where he knew no one was scary. Just as the conductor was about to close the doors a boy stuck his arm out before the door could close.

“I have a ticket.” Dean panted heavily as he shoved the piece of paper against the conductor’s face. The man grabbed the ticket and held the door open for the boy. Once inside, he closed the door and walked towards the front of the train.

Dean looked around until he spotted Cas. His face broke out into a grin as he plopped down on the seat next to his. “Hey! Am I glad to see you!” He took off his large jacket and handed it to Cas. “All that running made me tired and hot.”

Cas noticed the bright red cheeks Dean was forming and grinned. He came. He’s  _ here.  _ Cas isn’t alone anymore. “You came right on time.”

“My buddy and I got lost, but we made it! I made it.” Dean cradled Cas’ head and played with the small hairs on his neck. “I have to ask; why are you wearing a dress? It’s cold. Well, not for me right now, but I will get cold later on.”

It was time for Cas to look flustered as he looked down. “I just wanted to impress you and feel like myself,” he giggled.

“I’m glad you want to be yourself it’s just cold. Don’t worry I have fluffy jackets in my suitcase. I’ll let you bother them.” He patted the suitcase next to him.

“I’m flattered, but I also have fluffy jackets of my own.”

Yeah, but mine are bigger and much better.”

Cas giggled and shook his head. “Okay okay. You win!”

The couple talked for awhile until they decided to return to bed. Dean brought their suitcases to their small room in the train and set them aside. Cas took off the heavy jacket, his shoes, and leggings. He left the dress on and climbed under the covers with a small yawn. Dean soon followed afterwards after taking off his boots and ripped jeans.

Cas threw a hand around Dean’s waist and snuggled against him. He hummed softly as he traced random patterns on the older boy’s belly. Dean had his eyes closed and Cas suddenly felt like he had a lot of energy. The adrenaline kicked up as he watched his boyfriend. His small hand lowered inch by inch until it reached Dean’s thin boxers. The older boy grabbed his hand and opened his eyes to stare at him.

“Heya,” Cas giggled and looked up at Dean with an innocent look on his face.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Dean quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s been too long, Dean, and now that we have some privacy I feel excited.” Cas tugged his hand away from Dean’s grip and it found its way under the older boy’s shirt to trace over his belly.

“I’m usually the one who suggests it.” Dean chuckled. He has corrupted Cas, but he liked this version of him anyway. So needy and beautiful.

“I guess that tables have turned.” Cas grinned. He sat up and straddled Dean’s waist. He grinded against the boy’s lap and heard him groan in pleasure. “I think you’re excited too.”

Dean sat up against the headboard and placed his hands on the younger boy’s waist. “I am, sweetheart. Oh yes I am.” He placed a kiss on Cas’ lips and trailed down towards his pale neck.

“I’m not patient, Dean.” Cas whined as he pawed off Dean’s shirt and then his boxers.

“Calm down, beloved. First we need to…” Dean trailed off. He had slipped his hand under Cas’ dress and into the waistband of his panties when he felt the butt plug.

“As I said...I’m not patient.” Cas blushed and giggled.

“You naughty princess,” Dean growled softly. He set the panties aside and took out the butt plug. He was able to slip in two fingers easily. Cas was still wet from the lube he used to open himself up.

“It feels so good, Dean!” Cas moaned loudly.

The older boy covered Cas’ mouth with a hand. “Shhhh. We’re in pubic, sweetheart. We don’t want the other folks to hear you, do we?” He raised an eyebrow as he wanted for Cas to shake his head. “Good. Now, be quiet.”

He tugged on his hard cock and slapped it against Cas’ hole. The boy covered his mouth and let out a muffled moan. His other hand was gripping Dean’s shoulder as he felt the head of his cock nudge his entrance.

Dean gripped Cas’ hips tightly and moaned quietly as the boy slid down on his cock perfectly. “That’s right, princess. You’re just so perfect for me.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Once he got used to Dean’s thick length he started to bounce on the boy’s lap. His breathing picked up as he tried to stay quiet. How could he if Dean’s cock kept striking his prostate?

“So beautiful,” Dean breathed out.

The compliments Dean gave him always made Cas blush. Today was no different. Thankfully his face was hidden and the blush just might be coming from the hot sex. Dean rubbed Cas’ cock through the panties which made the younger boy tense up in his grasp and cum with a surprisingly loud moan. “Dean!” The clench around Dean’s cock made the older boy follow after Cas.

The two panted heavily as they recovered from the aftershocks. Cas slumped against Dean’s chest and didn’t look like he was going to move. Dean didn’t mind though. They could shower in the morning and go for round two.


End file.
